Golden Sun
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's love blossoms, and they get married. Past members of their family haven't had much luck staying childless during their honeymoons, and it is no surprise when the two young lovers are no exception. But what will the child be like, with so many different species forced into a single body? And will the Volturi, or even the Quileute shifters interfere?


Chapter One

Sunlight filtered down through the thick canopy, a patch of it hitting my hand. Unlike my parents, I didn't glitter and sparkle – which was convenient, but a little disappointing – and I smiled a little. Standing on a thin line between two species was unique and strange, no doubt about that.

"Ness?"

Turning, I couldn't help but return Jacob's infectious grin. He walked closer, in all his glorious shirtless-ness and wrapped his arms around my waist. One of my favourite things about him was his temperature; we were almost the same, which made him warm – not icy cold like my family, not cool like humans, but a perfect lukewarm that I could cuddle up to at night.

"I thought you'd like me better if I was hot," he chuckled. I blushed, realising that I hadn't blocked my gift from him. It took a conscious effort.

"You are hot," I countered. "But not temperature-wise."

"Sure, sure," he laughed and I rolled my eyes. "So, have you hunted today?"

Stepping back and lacing my fingers with his, we walked back towards the family house. "No, I haven't," I shook my head. "But Dad made me eggs."

Jacob grinned widely, and I shook my head in amusement; eggs had been my mother's pregnancy craving with me, and it had kind of stuck. It was one of the few human foods that I would eat, especially cooked. Raw meat was my absolute favourite, because of the blood.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Of course I'm nervous, Jake…" I sighed. "But I'm also incredibly happy."

"I should hope so," he leaned down to playfully nuzzle my neck, making me squirm and giggle. "Marriage isn't something you do every day…"

For a moment I was silent and then I looked up at him. "Are you getting cold feet, Jacob?"

"Technically, it's not possible," when I didn't smile, he sighed softly. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, Ness, but it's not because of the marriage. It's the fact that I'm going to be standing in front of a bunch of people, most of which I'm sure I won't know or won't like."

"But I'll be there, right beside you. And then we'll be married, and we'll be on our honeymoon and we'll…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Using sex as an incentive… nice," he chuckled, kissing me softly.

* * *

Pride swelled in my heart as I stood beside my husband-to-be, in front of my family and friends. Because there were no humans, red-eyed vampires were welcomed to the celebration, and they all sat behind us, watching with smiles and imaginary tears in their eyes.

"And now, the groom has prepared a few words," the priest said.

_Wait, what?_ I thought, looking up at Jacob in surprise. He winked at me, then cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Renesmee – I think it's easy to say that our love shocked everyone," everyone, including me, laughed. "I hated your dad and loved your mother… but now I understand why I was so close to Bella. It was _you_. It was always you. I couldn't leave her because my wolf side knew you were coming, that I had to wait for you. And I'm so glad I did.

"You're unique – there's no one else like you, and that's one of the things that I love about you. You're feisty, stubborn and opinionated, but you're also sweet, caring and loyal. You are always there for everyone around you, and everyone loves you because that's the kind of person you are – although, now I have legal proof your _mine_," more laughter. "I love you Renesmee, and I'm thankful you agreed to be my bride." A few 'aww's.

The priest looked at me, silently offering me a chance to speak.

I laughed nervously, blinking tears of happiness from my eyes. "Well, I don't know how I'm going to top that, but I'll try. Jacob, I think I lived about ten minutes before I fell in love with you – how many people can say that? And even though at the beginning, you didn't have very kind intentions towards me, our love came through for us.

"When I was younger, I remember thinking that you were a sun – my own personal sun. Whenever it was raining I could just cuddle up to you, and it was like lying in the grass on a sunny day. I'm not sure how much of that was love and how much it was just you're abnormally high temperature. Either way, you've always been the guy for me, and that will never change. I love you Jacob."

Again, there were a few more 'aww's. The priest smiled at the two of us, and then spoke.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he looked at Jacob. "You may kiss your lovely bride."

Jacob's adorable wide grin stretched so far across his face it looked almost painful. His arms went around my neck and he dipped me low, like we'd reached the end of a tango, and his lips found mine. In the back of my head I heard people cheering and clapping, but I was lost in Jacob. Thankfully, he regained his composure quickly and righted us both so we could walk down the aisle together.

* * *

"Give me a straight answer, Ness – are you going to come home pregnant?"

"If history is any indication, yes," I laughed. "I mean, first Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, then you two? I don't think I stand much of a chance."

Dad shook his head in amusement and Mom hugged me. "Can you please at least _try_ not to procreate?"

"Hypocrite," I whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"I'll give you that one," she admitted, and then let Dad hug me.

He almost crushed me to his chest. "I'm worried about you and Jacob, Nessie. About what might happen if you do, as Bella said, 'procreate'. You don't know what will happen."

"I'm strong, Daddy, I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek. "And I'll have my whole family there with me, won't I?"

Jacob walked over and enveloped me in his arms as soon as Dad released me. "You ready to go, Ness?"

Mom sniffled, the only indication that she was crying. It was hard to tell when there were no tears and no puffy eyes. Dad wrapped an arm around her and then smiled at me.

"You take care of her, alright, or I'll repeat what happened with the newborns." Dad warned him.

"Wait, what? What happened now?" I turned to Jacob.

"Uh, nothing," Jacob blinked at Dad, and then smiled at me. "Come on, milady, your carriage waits." He gestured to the glossy black car that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had bought for us as a wedding present.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get any information out of him just yet, I gave my family and a few of the other vampires a final hug before getting into the car. Jacob closed the door for me, and then got into the driver's seat. Just as I was about to wind up the window, something sticky hit me in the face.

"Wha-… _cooked_ rice? Emmett!" I cried. Emmett grinned and laughed as he high-fived Jared and Embry. "Ewww…" I groaned, pulling some out of my hair.

Jacob just laughed and shook his head in amusement as we drove off into the sunset.


End file.
